Buffy the Vampire Slayer
t-shirt.]] Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a television series, created by Joss Whedon, which ran from 1997 until 2003. The series combined humor with horror in following the title character's battle against evil and the turmoil of young adulthood. Buffy and its spin-off series Angel have made several references to Muppet projects and share some common cast and crew. Muppet Mentions *''From the unaired Buffy pilot (Xander is pointing out which high school kids belong to what cliques)...'' Xander: And them? Buffy: Uh... film club. Xander: They spend their time deciding that every movie is an existential meditation on Freudian sexuality. Buffy: Even The Muppets Take Manhattan? Xander: Especially The Muppets Take Manhattan. *''From the Buffy episode "Get It Done" (The gang is trying to find their enemy's weakness)...'' Buffy: What's inside it? Robin: I don't know. Hasn't been opened since... cracks open the case Robin: Well, since now. Xander: items and chuckling Puppets... that's it! The First hates puppets. Now if we can just airlift Kermit, Fozzie the Bear sic and Miss Piggy into town, the First will be a-runnin'. Willow: Those are Muppets. *''From the Buffy episode "Buffy vs Dracula" (Xander doesn't believe a vampire is the real Dracula)...'' Dracula: I have no interest in you. Leave us. Xander: No, we're not going to Dracula's accent "leave you." And where'd you get that accent, Sesame Street? Dracula: annoyed Xander: [[Count von Count]]: Vun, two, three -- three victims. Mwa ha ha! *''From the Buffy episode "Bad Girls" (After the two slayers defeat some vampires)...'' Faith: Nicely diverted, B! Buffy: Diverted? That was me fighting for my life, Miss Attention Span. Faith: This isn't a Tupperware party. It's a little hard to plan. Buffy: "The count of three" isn't a plan. It's Sesame Street. * The title of Buffy episode "The Puppet Show" is a take on The Muppet Show and has been mistakenly listed as such on some fan websites. References *In the Farscape episode "A Kiss Is But a Kiss," John Crichton complains to D'Argo about the ramifications of his being frozen for centuries: "Humans... do not live as long as Sebaceans or Hynerians, or Delvians. When I get back... everyone-- my dad, D.K., my sisters, Cameron Diaz, Buffy the Vampire Slayer... will be dead!" Connections *Ashanti played Lissa in "First Date" *Pat Crawford Brown played the Wig Lady in "Doublemeat Palace" *Mark Caso played a stunt vampire in various episodes * Alice Dinnean-Vernon performed a demon puppet in the "As You Were" and a living mummy hand in "Life Serial." *Jane Espenson (formerly of Dinosaurs) was a staff writer *Conchata Ferrell played Nurse Greenleigh in "Go Fish" *Seth Green played Oz *Joel Grey played Doc in "Forever," "The Weight of the World," and "The Gift" *John Hawkes played George the janitor in "I Only Have Eyes for You" *Jarrett Lennon played Martin Wilder in "Help" *Pons Maar puppeteered demons in two episodes *John Ritter played Ted Buchanan in "Ted" *Tom Whedon, Joss Whedon's father, wrote the Muppet production Hey Cinderella and worked for the Children's Television Workshop as head writer on The Electric Company. *Harris Yulin played Quentin Travers in "Helpless," "Checkpoint," and "Never Leave Me" *Rick Zieff played Mr. Whitmore in "Bad Eggs" Category:TV Mentions Category:TV References